Payback
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: After Red X saves Raven, he asks for something in return. Rated for an almost implyed rape don't really know how to describe it... R&R please! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

It was sunrise, which was early for the youngest Titan to be awake. Yet, Beast Boy sat in kitchen staring out the window. It has been a full year since he found Terra alive with no memory. He never lost hope that she would come back. He fantasized that one day she would run through the Titans door, right into his arms. She would tell him she remembered everything and that she loved him. But then, that never happened. For some reason, the one year anniversary was like a wake up call to Beast Boy. Terra was never coming back. He knew that, and deep down, he has known that for a long time. He sat on the Titan's couch. In the beginning, Beast Boy denied his depression but he gave up, everyone knew he was depressed.

The sound of metal hitting metal made him jump. He looked over the edge of the couch to see Raven turning on the kettle. She could not have known Beast Boy was in the room, unless she sensed him of course, but Beast Boy could never be sure when she knew or not. She sat on the counter in a direction so that Beast Boy could see her whole face. Her violet eyes were examining the tiled floor and her hair was a little frizzy. She looked upset and lonely, which bothered Beast Boy. She stood up suddenly and shivered, rubbing her hands together and holding them next to the stove for warmth. Beast Boy couldn't help but find that weird, it was the middle of the summer. He found it hard to believe that she was cold.

"You're up early," Beast Boy said, putting on the most cheerful voice he could manage. He smiled, hoping she would smile back. She nodded but she did not answer him, "What's wrong Raven? You look upset."

Raven poured her tea slowly, "I'm fine, Beast Boy." Raven sipped her tea slowly, "Why are you upset?"

Beast Boy laid back down, "Do you really care?"

"No," Raven answered in a her usual monotone. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. Robin entered the kitchen and slammed a newspaper down on the counter.

"I hate paparazzi," Robin began, "Turn on the news." Beast Boy sat up and hit the power button on the television remote control. They waited a few minutes while the weather report finished up.

"Now for the biggest news in the city, two of Teen Titans are rumored to be a couple! Teen Titan's leader was seen in the local park with an arm around the Titan Goth, Raven!" A newswoman said. A picture came up of Robin laughing with an arm over Raven's shoulder. Beast Boy turned to look at them. Robin was clearly angry, while Raven was full of shock.

"Um... Robin when was that taken?" Raven asked awkwardly.

"During our last fight, remember? I got hit and you helped me up and said something like 'next time just kick him between the legs' and I laughed, of course they twist everything to make it look like we're dating," Robin groaned and fell back on the couch, "What are we going to do?"

"It's just paparazzi, who cares? No one believes that stuff anyway," Raven said. The words had just finished coming out of her mouth and Cyborg and Starfire came in.

"You guys are dating?!" Cyborg yelled as he walked in. Robin shot an annoyed glance at Raven and Beast Boy fell to the floor with laughter.

"No!" Robin objected. He started explain the whole story to Cyborg finishing it with, "Any ideas how to stop this?"

"It will blow over," Cyborg replied.

"I can't go around with people thinking I am dating _her_!" Robin yelled pointing at Raven. Raven, who had been silently agreeing with Cyborg, looked up.

"What's wrong with me?" Raven asked quietly. Robin looked at her, slowly realizing what he had said. Before he could answer Raven left the room, clearly more upset then when she had come in.

"I didn't mean it like that," Robin said to the rest of the team, "I meant that... I like this other girl and I don't want everyone thinking I'm dating Raven because then it will look like I am cheating on the Raven if I talk to the other girl."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Wonder who that other girl is."

Raven flew out of the Tower and into the Jump City. She didn't know why she was so upset but she was. She knew that she had no romantic interest in Robin whatsoever, but to her it seemed like he insulted her. She landed on the beach's soft white sand and walked into the city. Cars were already driving down the streets and people were already walking to bus stops. Raven was pensive throughout her walk, until someone grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth. Unable to speak, she couldn't trigger her powers to work. She struggled against the person only to find that they had her out numbered, three to one. She kicked them furiously as they dragged her into the alley next to them. The guy in front of her grinned, ripping down her leotard slowly, starting with her back. He had only gotten to the middle of her back when he stopped, "You like this don't you?" He traced down her spine with her finger. The second guy had been going through her cloak when he said loudly, "Whoa, dudes she a Titan!" The guy in front of her laughed and opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by a kick to the head. Red X landed next to Raven and kicked the guy behind her off. Raven used her powers to throw all three of her attackers away from her and they ran quickly.

"Are you okay?" Red X asked, handing Raven her cloak which they had dropped.

"You...helped me?"

"I'm not a bad guy, I just need money. Stealing is more of a career choice for me," Red X smiled again and wiped some mud out of her hair, "You should get back to your friends and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Raven said, forgetting what had happened that morning.

"Robin?"

"Oooh," Raven remembered, "He's not my boyfriend, that's just a rumor."

Red X smirked, "So you're single then?"

"Don't even think about it," Raven warned. She put her cloak back on and went to fly away but Red X grabbed her wrist, pulling her down slowly.

"Wait," Red X whispered, "Don't... leave yet."

Raven told herself to pull away from him but she didn't. She stood where she was and he looked her over.

"I saved you," Red X said slowly. Raven gave him a confused look.

"Um... okay...thanks?" Raven responded.

"Pay me back. Meet me tonight at that new French Restaurant on the other side of the city," Red X instructed. He teleported away before she could object.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven teleported directly into her room. Cyborg was sitting at her desk, apparently waiting for her return.

"Raven? What happened? You're leotard-" Cyborg started but Raven cut him off.

"-Is ripped, yeah I know. I got jumped in town. I'm fine," Raven looked at her best friend/older brother for a minute, "...but... I am only fine because of Red X..."

Cyborg listened carefully as Raven told him the whole story. He thought for several minutes and choose his words carefully before responding, "I think..."

"You think I am crazy for even considering to go," Raven cut him off, "I know, okay! It's just-"

"It's just that you want to give him a chance. I was _going_to say to go. Raven... if he helped you, then... I approve," Cyborg said slowly. Raven gave him a confused look before a small smile spread across her face, "Um...Rae? Just don't tell Starfire you had a date because she's planning on helping you with your hair, makeup, and picking out cloths for your first date..." Raven smiled and shooed Cyborg from her room. She took her time picking out an outfit, telling herself that it wasn't that she cared what he thought of her but because she might see someone she knew. It was a lame excuse, she knew that, but she couldn't think of a better one. After finally putting on tight black jeans and a matching black tang top, she left her room and made her way to the restaurant.

Several thoughts ran thoughts ran through her head while she waited. _What if he attacked me? What if this is a trap? What if he told Slade I would be here alone? ...What if no one shows up at all?_ The last one stood out more than the others. She couldn't help but fear that no one would show up.

Red X stood in front of his closet and looked in the mirror. He had on blue jeans and a skin tight black short sleeved shirt which showed off his muscles perfectly. He threw on a black sweat jacket as he headed out the door and of course, sunglasses to hide his eyes so that his identity would be compromised. The whole drive fears ran though his head, _What if she brought all the Titans along? What if she uses this as a trap? What if she told Robin I would be here? ...What if she doesn't show up?_ Red X parked in front and decided that if the other Titans were inside he simply would ignore them and pretend like he wasn't Red X at all. His worst fear was defiantly the last one.

He parked his car in front of the restaurant, and he was happy to find that she was there inside. He walked up to her and held out his hand politely. Raven stared at it for a minute, before standing up on her own. He sat across from her at the table.

"Did you tell anyone else you were coming?" Red X finally asked.

"Yes."

"Should I start running now?" Red X responded nervously.

"No. I just told Cyborg. If I don't come back, he'll know who killed me," Raven said seriously.

"I'm not going to kill you," Red X answered. Raven didn't respond. The night went on with Red X trying to start a conversation and Raven endding it quickly. Once dinner had finished, Raven stood up.

"Thank you for dinner and thank you for helping me earlier, but this is it so leave me alone," Raven said standing up.

Red X left the money on the table and followed her out, "Can I walk you home?"

"I have a ride," Raven said. Sure enough, Cyborg's blue car was sitting in the parking lot. He flashed his lights and she walked over. Raven took the passenger seat and they both sat while Red X climbed into his own car and drove off.

"Did he hurt you?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"...No. Not at all...in fact, he didn't even try to touch me, or even to make me talk..." Raven responded thoughtfully.

Cyborg walked Raven in together, as they had told the others they were just going out to the movies. Robin looked up from the couch, "Heya guys, how was the movie?"

"Boring," Both Raven and Cyborg said at the same time. Raven turned away from Robin and started making some tea. Beast Boy elbowed Robin and he nodded.

"Raven...about this morning," Robin started.

"Forget it. It never happened," Raven cut him off, pouring her tea. Robin nodded slowly and turned around to see everyone in the room glaring at him. He ignored it and went up to his room.

"Rae, he really his sorry," Cyborg said. Raven nodded and left the room too. The second she closed her bedroom door she remembered why she had been upset that morning even before Robin said anything.

Malchior's voice came from the chest, "So, dear Raven, tell me. Why was Robin embarrassed that people thought you were dating him?" Raven kicked the chest on her way to her bed. She was tired and sick of Malchior talking the whole night through. If he kept this up, he would find that chest at the bottom of the lake. Raven's head barely hit the pillow when she fell asleep.

Moment's later, he window had creaked open. Red X was careful. He watched her until he knew she was completely asleep before making his move. He slid in the room silently and stood over her bed. She slept so peacefully. Not like during the day. He wasn't a stalker, but Red X did watch her an awful lot. Throughout the entire day, Red X noticed that Raven never was really at peace. She constantly looked over her shoulder, not to protect herself but to protect her friends. She flinched at every noise, which went unnoticed by the others. Red X slipped a black rose into her hand, with a note attached.

_Raven,_

_All day I can't help but thinking of you.  
You don't have to say a word I just want to be with you,  
When I look at you, you make me smile  
My friends think I'm crazy all I think is WOW,  
When I look at you chills run through my spine,  
I always thought you were beautiful and fine,  
My life has changed ever since I saw you,  
which makes me want to be with you,  
looking at you is more than a dream come true,  
words can't explain of how I feel about you_

_~I had hoped you would get to know me better. Maybe you can give me another chance to prove I'm not that bad of a guy?_

**A/N**

**THAT POEM WAS WRITTEN BY CJ AT A TEEN POETRY WEBSITE. I DO NOT OWN IT. I DID NOT WRITE IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raven woke up to find a the rose in her hand. She read the note smiling and placed the rose in a vase on her dresser. She looked through her book collection quickly, pulling out her favorite poetry book, and placed that poem in the front. She walked down to the kitchen happily, only to find Beast Boy in the kitchen staring out the window again.

"Okay...now I care. What's wrong?" Raven asked. Beast Boy jumped at her voice. He didn't hear her come in.

"...It just kind of hit me that... Terra really isn't coming back," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven frowned as she poured two cups of tea and handed one to him.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said quietly. She placed her cup on the counter trying to think of what to say. Beast Boy sniffed his tea and made a disgusted face before putting his down too. Raven tryed to think of something to say that would comfort him but Beast Boy lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Raven. Just for listening," Beast Boy whispered in her ear. Raven forced a smile and tried her best to push him off nicely. Just like the morning prior, Robin came down the stairs next, only in a much better mood. He smiled and waved good morning to his teammates before turning on the radio and starting to cook breakfast. Raven turned back to Beast Boy only to find him in dog form, asleep on the couch. Raven took her tea upstairs to her room. The doors closed and Malchior's voice came through to her.

"Dear Raven, why don't you ever talk to me anymore? My dear, sweet Raven, come talk," his voice made her want to let him out. She couldn't help but want to talk to him, even after all he did.

"Just shut up," Raven said angrily.

"Talking to yourself?" A familiar voice said. The change in voices made her jump, spilling tea on her hand, "Don't worry about it. You're not crazy. Unless you answer yourself too." Red X laughed.

"How'd you get in here?" Raven asked. She looked him over: his brown hair hung down to a little below his ears and his eyes were covered by sunglasses, again. His skin was tanned to perfection and his smile perfectly white.

"Like what you see?" Red X laughed as he noticed her examining him.

"No, it's just that your fly is open," Raven responded, turning away from him to put her tea down, "So what is it you want?"

"Nothing," X answered, "Just got bored." Her looked around her room and smiled, "You know, if this whole hero thing doesn't work out for you, you'd make one hell of a haunted house designer... oh! I almost forgot! I got this for you." Red X held out a small book. It was old; the solid blue color was fading and falling apart. Even the pages inside were yellow, antiquated papers and the smell of ink reeked off the page.

"Tomas Moore, this copy of the book is from 1877," Red X said proudly, "And I didn't even steal it!" Red X opened to a random page and read, "_Yes- loving is a painful thrill, and not to love more painful still; But surely 'tis the worst of pain, to love and not be loved again _deeeep, here take it."

Raven took the book in her hand and smiled, "Um...thanks," Raven said sincerely, the first real thank you she's given him. Red X smiled and kissed her cheek before disappearing out the window again.

"Falling in love again, sweet Raven," Malchior's called, "I thought you swore to never fall in love again?"

Raven left her bed room annoyed, if there was one thing she hated more than Malchior, it was Malchior being right. She told herself the whole way down to the kitchen that she didn't like Red X at all, not even a little bit, but no matter how often she thought that, she felt like she was lying to herself. Raven entered the kitchen to find Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting about eating meat again. Robin was on the couch talking to Starfire. Raven stood in the door way for a while. Robin was, by far, her best friend. She knew she wasn't his best friend though, that was Starfire's place. Her gaze shifted to Cyborg, he was the next closest to her, but his best friend was Beast Boy. She knew she held a special place in Starfire's heart, as her only girl friend, but Raven wasn't into the nail painting and constant mall trips, so she was slowly losing that position to Bumblebee. Beast Boy, well he just thought she was creepy and weird. Raven watched them for a little while, they didn't notice her enter the room. Then again, why would they? They were only used to seeing her during battles. She ate dinner long after they went to bed and breakfast long before they woke up. They noticed when she didn't come out for weeks, but even when they just caught a glance of her, they figured she was okay. She never really thought about it before, but she suddenly felt increasingly lonely. She turned around to leave when Robin called her over.

"Raven! Hey, what's wrong you look..." Robin started, he followed her into the hall, "upset, what's going on?"

"Nothing..." Raven mumbled but Robin was persistent, he continued to ask, "It's just that... well Malchior's been acting up..."

"Again? I'll think of something, okay? Do you want to share a room with Starfire for a while? You look low on sleep," Robin asked.

"Sure, why not? Pink everywhere, toenail painting all night, not to mention all the girly fun of a slumber party, sounds great," Raven said sarcastically, "I'll take Malchior."

Robin laughed, "Well, we're going to meet the Titan's East down at the Beach today, you in?"

Raven was about to say no when she remembered her thoughts from before about how she didn't see them enough. "Okay I'll go," Raven said, Robin did a double take.

"Really?" Robin said in disbelief, "That's great, be ready in an hour."

An hour and a half later, the Titan's and Titan's East met up on the sandy beach. Cyborg had out his grill, making hot dogs and hamburgers, and a few tofu dogs. Aqualad had Bumblebee up on his shoulders and Robin had Starfire on his in the water and they were both playing chicken. Raven watched from the beach, were she sat under the tree with her book. Red X walked over to her out of no where.

"Are you following me?" Raven asked annoyed. If Robin saw him there would be questions. Of course, he wasn't in uniform but Robin would still ask.

"Yep," Red X answered calmly.

Cyborg looked up, recognizing Red X from the night he picked up Raven. He watched carefully, the slightest sign that Raven was in trouble, he would be ready. Beast Boy walked over to Raven curiously, "Who's your friend?"

"This is..." Raven hesitated, she never did get a name.

"Justin," Red X finished for her, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you're beach party but I couldn't help but notice this beautiful girl is all alone here."

Raven's face went red as Beast Boy looked Justin over, "Raven if he bothers you, you just blast him." Beast Boy walked away and Red X laughed, falling beside her.

"So, was that your real name or no?" Raven asked.

"Real name," Red X responded, he took Raven by the hand and gently pulled her to her feet, walking her down to the water.

"No way. I am not going in," Raven said pulling back. Red X smiled.

"Come on, please?" Red X took both her hands in his and walked backwards, bringing her into the water.

Raven followed him reluctantly, she unclipped her cape and teleported it back to shore along with her shoes and belt. Red X smiled, "Want to join the game of chicken?"

"Not happening. You're lucky I came in," Raven answered, getting used to the water. There was a splash behind them as Starfire fell into the water. Robin swam over to where Raven and Justin were.

"Raven you're in the water?" Robin laughed before turning to Red X, "I'm Robin, nice to meet you..."

"Justin," Red X said, shaking his hand, "Raven's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Raven and Robin said together.

Justin smiled at Raven, "Sure, why not?" He laughed, pulling Raven more into the water and away from the Boy Wonder, who was still in shock, "Aw lighten up, Rae, nothing wrong with having a boyfriend."

"It is when my boyfriend is Red-" Raven started but Red X covered her mouth.

"Shush, come on, I'm not that bad. Really. Plus, I'm incredibly handsome," He grinned.

"If they find out who you are..." Raven quietly.

"We'll handle it then. I don't like planning, I prefer to wing things," Red X laughed. Raven was about to answer but Cyborg called them over dinner. With two hotdogs on her plate, Raven sat down on the sand around the campfire, and Justin took the spot next to her.

"So how long have you too been dating?" Robin asked laughing with his arm around Starfire. The sun had just set over the ocean Justin has his arm over his shoulder.

"Well... we only became officially dating when you asked who I was," Justin laughed, "But our first date was last night."

"What about first kiss?" Beast Boy chimed in, laughing along with the rest of them. Raven began to get annoyed and opened her mouth to say something when Justin's lips found hers, kissing her fiercely. He pulled away and smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Just now."

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys this is chapter 3 and i still have no reviews... I mean, i'm not one of those mean authors that go "Review or i won't update" but... I like reviews . Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks! I'm glad I finally got reviews, yay! I didn't realize anonymous reviews were off, but I turned it on (I swear I did that a long time ago... but w/e). Thanks! **

* * *

Justin walked into Titan's kitchen about a week later. Beast Boy made his usual comments about how Justin wore sunglasses in doors and Cyborg gave his usual wave. Starfire smiled every time he entered the room, happy to see her best friend with a guy. Robin found an excuse to leave the room, as usual. Today, Cyborg followed him up the stairs after seeing Raven frown.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg called, following him up the stairs to the work out room.

"Hey, Cy, what's up?" Robin responded in a friendly tone.

"What's your deal with Justin?"

"Nothing," Robin lied.

"Robin...every time he's here you make an excuse to leave," Cyborg explained. He waited a few moments before a shocked expression took over his face, "You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous," Cyborg repeated.

"I am not... of Justin? What?" Robin said, nervous laughter followed his voice.

Cyborg just smiled and shook his head before going back downstairs.

Raven clasped on her bed exhausted. It had been about a month since that day at the beach. The titan's got used to having Justin around (aside from Robin) and were happy to say Red X hasn't stolen anything in a while. Raven was happier than ever, and the couple shared their first 'I love you' just that morning. After a battle with the Hive, Raven closed her eyes, "Look, Malchior you keep your mouth shut tonight. I need sleep."

"Who's Malchoir?" Red X asked, climbing in through the window. Tonight he was in full uniform, mask and all.

"You can't come here as Red X, what if Robin sees you?" Raven argued, but she smiled anyway, happy to see her boyfriend.

"Well... I could take it off," Red X grinned, "But I don't have cloths on under it."

"Justin... you haven't worn that uniform since we started dating... why is it on?" Raven asked.

"I had a small withdrawal, but I caught myself before I stole anything and came right here. I figured you'd talk me out of it...kiss me out of it... whatever works," He grinned, stepping forward to hug her.

Raven opened up her dresser and threw him the largest T-Shirt she had, "Get changed, I can't let Robin catch me with you."

Red X threw her shirt aside and shook his head. He pulled off his mask and his eyes closed, "You've never seen my eyes."

Raven looked around, "I am sure I have sunglasses around here somewhere." Red X pulled her into his arms and whispered "No need, I trust you" into her ear. He kissed her softly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed. Red X kissed her repeatedly and kissed down her neck before pulling away from her and looking her in the eye. Raven smiled, his eyes were a perfect diamond blue color with a hint of emerald green. Red X kissed her again, softer this time, enjoying her smile. One hand held her back, pulling her closer to him to kiss her deeper, and the other hand held him off the bed so he didn't crush her. Raven kissed him back, both of her hands placed on his chest until finally Red X pushed himself away from her. He placed an arm over her shoulder and the two talked long into the night.

**Downstairs**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the TV and Robin sat across from Starfire at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, guys come on, it's one in the morning. Training is in 6 hours. We should get up to bed," Robin reasoned. He turned up the stairs and Starfire followed. Beast Boy turned off the video games and went up too. Cyborg turned on the security systems before heading upstairs. He passed Raven's room and realized he hadn't seen her since the battle with the HIVE. He slid her door open to her fast asleep. Red X had his head resting on top of hers with one arm around her. Cyborg smiled, turning out her light.

Cyborg closed the door to his own room only to be woken a few hours later by yelling.

"Raven, get out of the room so I can shoot!" Robin's voice called. Cyborg ran up the hall to find Starfire with both hands glowing green and aimed, Beast Boy in Tiger form, and Robin with to exploding disks in his hand aimed. Cyborg raised his sonic canon, assuming something was wrong and joined them, to see Raven in the doorway, blocking Red X, with his mask back on, from fire. Cyborg lowered his gun.

"Robin, listen to what Raven has to say," Cyborg said calmly.

"Raven, move or I am firing!" Robin yelled.

"Robin wait!" Raven yelled back, she used her powers to shield herself and Red X from any on coming shots, "Robin, this is Justin."

"Justin is Red X?" Robin said angrily. Raven nodded apologetically and Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him.

"We've been dating for a month now Robin," Raven reminded him, "I love him, don't attack him."

"He hasn't stolen anything in ages, Rob," Cyborg helped her out. Beast Boy changed back to human form.

"...I guess that's okay then," Beast Boy said quietly, "As long as he doesn't steal."

"Okay?! This is not _okay!_ He's a villain, Raven. Step away from him," Robin looked angry.

"Robin stop!" Raven yelled, she looked to Starfire, who had the most influence over Robin, and silently pleaded for help with her eyes.

"Robin, perhaps we should allow Raven an explanation," Starfire whispered.

"Robin, if you calm down we can talk about this," Red X said.

"We're not going to talk," Robin responded lunched forward to attack. Red X did not move a muscle but Raven blocked Robin's attack with her power.

"You're the one starting a fight here Robin," Raven pointed out.

"Who's side are you on, Raven?" Robin yelled. Raven looked him right in the eye.

"You are my best friend Robin, don't make me choose," Raven whispered. Red X took his hand off her shoulder.

"She's not going to choose between us," Red X said firmly.

"Then you have to go," Robin responded.

"I choose him." The titan's stared in response to Raven's words.

Robin was the first to recover, "Then pack up and leave. The Titan's don't need another betrayal."

"No, Raven's staying here," Red X said before Raven could move, "It's over then. I'm breaking up with her. You guys are her family, she's staying with you." Red X kissed Raven's cheek before disappearing.

Only Cyborg saw the hurt in her eyes before she covered it up. Robin looked pleased with himself before turning down the stairs. He was out of sight within seconds. Starfire and Cyborg exchanged a look and made a silent agreement. Cyborg would handle Robin and Starfire would handle Raven.

Cyborg entered the gym to find Robin butchering a punching bag, "Rob..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Robin answered. Cyborg nodded and turned around but Robin kept talking, "You know I hated Justin from the beginning."

"Why? Because you're jealous of him?! He stopped stealing, and he cares a lot about Raven! You're jealousy shouldn't get in the way of her happiness!"

"I'm _not jealous_. He's a criminal," Robin said angrily.

"He's saved our lives before Robin, and he's an ex criminal, he hasn't stolen anything in months," Cyborg argued, "I know you like Raven but you have Starfire. You think just because my heads turned I don't see you kissing her? How hurt would she be if she found out you liked Raven? Her best friend, Robin what are you thinking?" Robin opened his mouth to argue but Cyborg cut him off, "You know what man, save it. I think I just lost all my respect for you." Cyborg left the room before Robin could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here we are... last chapter, and also the shortest... I know this was a short story. Most of my fanfics our longer (granted, I didn't type them up yet...) but I figured I'd start with the shorter ones. I might write a sequel, let me know if you think I should. **

* * *

Robin hadn't left his room all week. Starfire left a fresh meal outside his door daily but he never took even a bite of it. Beast Boy snuck in a fly twice, but after getting squatted at and yelled at, he didn't try again. Raven was drinking her tea one morning a week later. The titan's hadn't seen much of her either, although she was a lot nicer to them when they did see her. Robin came down the stairs and the room got quiet. Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their video game and Starfire stopped stirring her bowl of....well no one really knows what was in the bowl, but she looked up at Robin as he entered. He turned the stove on and made himself and egg without saying anything.

"Raven can you pass me the salt?" Robin asked. Raven used her powers to throw the salt across the counter, missing his head by an inch and crashing against the wall behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Robin yelled.

"Was _that?_" Raven yelled back, _"The only reason I'm still on this team is because Starfire asked me to stay. You're lucky I haven't packed my stuff away yet!"_

Robin's anger faded and he looked at her with a sad expression, "..You'd really leave the Titan's?"

"Of course I would!" Raven yelled at him.

"...why?" Robin asked quietly.

"Why?!" Raven yelled, her eyes grew red for a second and she clutched the counter, muttering her mantra under her breathe until she was calm before continuing, "Because I _hate you._"

Robin's stared at Raven as she left the room. For the first time this whole week, Robin realized what he did was actually wrong. He left the tower quickly without saying another word.

It was late in the evening and all the Titan's sat in the living room, except Raven, who had just come in through the doors.

"Rae, you haven't heard from Robin, have you?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Raven answered coldly at the sound of Robin's name.

"... He left after your fight and...we haven't heard from him since," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Friend, please. You do not know where he is?" Starfire chimed in.

"I'm not his babysitter," Raven responded annoyed, "And I don't really give a rat's foot where he is."

"Where who is?" Robin's voice came from the door, a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully. Raven stood up to leave.

"Raven wait!" Robin called, "I have something for you."

"I don't care Robin," Raven said heading out the door.

"Shame, I missed you," Justin's voice said. Raven turned around in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said without the slightest trace of emotion.

"Kicking bad guy butt, Robin offered me a spot on the team," Justin smiled and held up a communicator to prove it.

"That is, if it's okay with everyone else," Robin added. The team smiled and Robin continued, "Great, so who wants pizza?" Robin began taking orders and Justin went to Raven, kissing her softly.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. Raven smiled and kissed him back before the too headed towards the table for pizza with the rest of the team.


End file.
